1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multifunction switch pod or a controller having solid state rotatable dials for controlling electronic vehicular features.
2. Background Art
In the prior art, electronic vehicular features, such as turn signals and windshield wiper blades, are controlled using mechanical stalk switches. Stalk switches are switches that rotate about a vehicle""s steering wheel column. Mechanical stalk switches have limited functionality due to the complex mechanical linkages needed to connect the stalk switches to the wire harness. Even more complexity arose when manufacturers attempted to illuminate the stalk switches or add additional features to the stalk switching. Further, these switches are bulky and each switch required 3 to 8 cubic inches of space in the area immediately surrounding the steering column cover since most of the electronics are inside of the cover.
The multifunction switch pods or controllers of the present invention, which are miniature instrument clusters mounted on the column, eliminate many of the problems associated with the prior art mechanical stalk switches by incorporating solid state, rotatable dials on circuit boards to replace the cumbersome stalk switches. The dials are adaptable to a greater number of functions without added complexity or cumbersome mechanical linkages. Because diodes can be placed essentially anywhere on the circuit boards and graphics can be placed anywhere on the controller covers, illuminating the graphics becomes a very easy task.
According to the present invention, a steering wheel mounted multifunction switch pod or controller for controlling electronic vehicular functions has at least one circuit board. The circuit board includes at least one rotatable dial connected thereto. The circuit board may further include a plurality of switch cells or rubber membrane switch pills. Additionally, the circuit board may include a plurality of diodes or other illuminating devices. A circuit board cover protects the circuit board and may contain a plurality of push buttons which are in alignment with the switch cells. Pressing the push buttons activates the switch cells underneath. Alternatively, the cover may have openings proximate the switch cells or rubber membrane switch pills for the switch cells or switch pills to extend through. Further, the circuit board cover may include a plurality of graphics which are in alignment with the diodes or the push button itself may include a graphic. When the diodes are activated, the corresponding graphic is illuminated to enable a user to locate the push buttons in low light situations and determine the status of the electronic functions.